Casualidad o Causalidad
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Deidara es un joven artista que se queda sin dinero, y por su aspecto afeminado no puede encontrar trabajo. Hasta que su mejor amigo Tobi le da una propuesta de trabajar en la empresa de su padre con Itachi y su Socio con la condicion de Vstirse de mujer. ¿lo hara?
1. Chapter 1

**Casualidad o Causalidad.**

**Misión 1: Encontrar trabajo.**

Y allí estaba él, maldiciendo por lo bajo a cada instante que veía su pequeña habitación de alquiler, tan pequeña que todas las cosas que él necesitaba quedaban como la salsa que sobresale en un Hot Dog. Agitó su rubio cabello que caía como una cascada en sus hombros desnudos por falta de una camisa. Él era un artista excepcional y le cabreaba tener que estar prácticamente encerrado en esa habitación mediocre por falta de dinero. Sí, era cierto, debió obedecer a su madre y estudiar en la universidad una buena carrera; pero no, él, como toda persona terca, había decidido ser "libre" y vender obras de arte hechas por él mismo, o lo que él prefería hacer una exposición donde después de presentar sus obras las incineraba en una explosión coordinada por él mismo frente a los consternados espectadores.

Se levantó de su mullida cama y se encaminó al baño de un metro de ancho por tres de largo, era realmente incómodo. Y él sabía que por mucho amor al arte, el dinero que su madre le había dejado al morir se le estaba acabando rápidamente. Entrecerró sus azules ojos mientras sentía cómo el agua recorría su cuerpo, y después de enjabonarse y sacarse el jabón con el agua suficiente que debía, ya que ahorrar era imprescindible para él, salió del baño con una toalla colgando en su cintura.

— ¡Senpai! —Un muchacho de cabello negro y tez pálida, abrió la puerta sin previo permiso, y de manera impulsiva y enérgica entró a la pequeña habitación, encontrándose con un malhumorado rubio que lo miraba de manera aterradora— Tobi ha llegado. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Senpai?

—Tobi, hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías Uhn.

—La verdad es que —Tobi caminó casi en saltos hacia la cama de sábanas azules lanzándose en ella, acomodándose y recostando su cabeza en la gran almohada de color champaña y doblando sus brazos al nivel de su pecho— siempre dices eso Senpai.

—Pues es la maldita verdad Tobi. Ahora, ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios haces aquí tan temprano, Uhn?

Tobi miró a su Senpai caminar hasta su clóset y sacar de allí unos vaqueros negros algo rasgados; desvió su negra mirada hacia un lado con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas al verlo deshacerse de su blanca toalla y después de colocarse un bóxer azul, sus piernas se abrieron paso en esos oscuros vaqueros semiajustados. La verdad era que, él se sentía un poco extraño cada vez que se sentía cerca de su mejor amigo el rubio. Lo habían sido desde chicos cuando se conocieron en el colegio y Deidara iba en un curso adelantado, convirtiéndose así en su Senpai. Todo siempre había sido normal, salvo que desde hacía unos meses comenzó a notar cómo su corazón se exaltaba cada vez que notaba esos azules ojos mirándolo, o por muy raro que le pareciera, estar expuesto ante la piel y los dorados cabellos de su mejor amigo, lo ponían de los nervios, sonrojándose de manera imprevista. Era algo difícil de mantener, y él definitivamente no quería que eso siguiera. No sabía a qué se debía, pero era algo doloroso.

—Pues, Tobi sólo quiso venir a ver cómo estaba Senpai —Al pelinegro le encantaba hablar en tercera persona, tanto que se había vuelto una costumbre para él, haciéndolo de una manera adorable, alguien muy original— Hace un buen tiempo que no sales y no haces arte.

—No tengo dinero para hacerlo Tobi, Uhn. —Deidara soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo en su cama— Necesito un trabajo.

—Pues, deberías buscarlo Senpai.

—No es fácil, Uhn. ¿Recuerdas que no seguí la Universidad?

—Pero sólo tienes diecinueve años Senpai. Senpai aún es Joven. Puede encontrar trabajo en cualquier parte. Tobi tiene una idea.

El rubio frunció el ceño, no le gustaban las locas ideas que podían venir a la mente de su Kouhai y mejor amigo, pero lo vio salir de la habitación sin prestar atención en sus llamados. Chasqueó la lengua dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo, estaba aburrido hasta la médula. Miró su reloj de batería que con los casi apagados números rojos, por falta de unas baterías nuevas, marcaba casi las 8 de la mañana. Soltó un largo suspiro, y haciendo una mueca dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y tapó sus ojos con el dorso de su brazo.

La puerta de un color gris claro, no tardó en sonar de nuevo abriéndose y dando paso a su enérgico amigo con algo en su mano que no pudo distinguir de buenas a primeras.

— ¿Qué traes ahí Uhn? —El ojiazul se incorporó en su cama mirando cómo el menor llegaba a su lado, tratando de regular su respiración dejando entrever que había estado corriendo seguramente por llegar temprano — ¿Un Periódico Tobi?

—S-sí —la falta de aliento hacía que sus palabras salieran entrecortadas— Tobi y Senpai buscarán un buen empleo para Senpai de los que están en el periódico.

Deidara miró a su amigo con dudas y desconcierto fijos en su rostro, pero suavizó su expresión al entender que él sólo había querido ayudarlo. Si no fuera por Tobi, él realmente estaría solo. No tenía padres, su hermanastro menor vivía lejos de él ya que al menos él había logrado seguir estudiando y su padre le había dejado una buena plata y había logrado invertir en venta de Ramen. Algo que a Deidara al principio le había parecido como algo tonto, pero que ahora se arrepentía de haber pensado así de su hermano menor, ya que al no saber cuidar su dinero se encontraba en esta situación tan penosa. Así que agradecía grandemente a Tobi, siempre lo había apoyado, sin esperar nada a cambio pues sabía muy bien que él no tenía nada con qué pagarle de vuelta. Pero su amistad era lo que hacía que Deidara siguiera adelante. Y justo ahora sonreía al recibir comprensión de parte del pelinegro y no una crítica dura y desaprobación por no ser un buen administrador.

—Bien Tobi, busquemos si hay algo bueno para mí.

El tiempo transcurrió, los dos muchachos iban descartando aquellos que pedían títulos y experiencias en áreas donde Deidara no sabía ni la definición, y quedaron con trabajos dónde sólo requerían fuerza física.

—No es justo, no hay nada que tenga que ver con el arte Uhn —las palabras casi salen en un sollozo de los labios del ojiazul.

—Senpai no debe deprimirse. Vamos ahora por esos que marcamos. Senpai necesita dinero, cuando lo obtengas podrás hacer el arte que Senpai quiera. Tobi te acompañará.

Deidara se dejó convencer por la brillante mirada de su amigo, y tras colocarse una sudadera negra y sus botas del mismo color, ambos salieron de la habitación. Caminaron un buen tramo, hasta llegar a la dirección del primer aviso que habían marcado en el periódico. Al tocar, una señorita de aspecto cansado y sonrisa forzada los atendió haciéndolos pasar con el hombre que haría la entrevista. Deidara siguió, dejando a Tobi en la parte de espera. La oficina era un poco angosta y lo hizo recordar a su habitación, era como si la vida le obligaba a recordar la mediocridad en la que tenía que vivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un hombre robusto de barba blanca y corta que cubría su rígido rostro. Se sentó con fuerza en la gran silla, y vio de arriba abajo al Rubio quien sólo se limitaba a corresponder la mirada de manera un poco arrogante. El gran tipo casi ocultó una risa mientras se acomodaba su gran camisa de cuadros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí jovencito?

—Vengo por la solicitud del trabajo Uhn.

— ¿Sabes lo que hacemos aquí? Esto no es una agencia de modelaje.

—Sé que no lo es. Son una empresa que se encargan de trabajar con cemento y todas esas cosas Uhn.

— ¿Esas cosas?

—Sí, es decir… leí el anuncio —Deidara trataba de calmarse, le resultaba tan humillante tener que estar respondiéndole tonterías al tipo que tenía al frente y que lo miraba de manera divertida— Sé lo que se hace aquí, Uhn.

—A ver… ¿Por qué tantos "Uhn"?

—Pues, es mi manera de hablar Señor, Uhn.

—Jovencito, verás. No es por menospreciarte, pero yo estoy buscando hombres con gran fuerza y tú —el hombre lo señalo con su palma abierta, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo como mostrando algo que en el cuerpo de Deidara era obvio que no estaba— Tú estás muy flacucho. No quiero tener problemas porque te estés desmayando a cada instante.

Deidara apretó los dientes, y con el ceño fruncido se levantó de la dura silla saliendo a zancadas de la oficina. Estaba molesto ese tipo lo había descartado por estar "flacucho", y había criticado su forma de hablar, era un idiota robusto. De seguro no hubiera soportado trabajar ahí sin al menos intentar volverlo arte mientras lo llenaba de explosivos y boom, lo demás se arreglaría en un sindicato.

En el pasillo de espera Tobi lo esperaba con una expresión anhelante, el rubio sólo se limitó a salir de allí cuanto antes seguido por el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Senpai?

—Ese viejo maldito… vamos al siguiente Tobi.

—Tomemos el bus para el próximo.

Y así fue, ambos llegaron a un segundo lugar, luego un tercero, cuarto, hasta el octavo, y en todos el pobre Rubio había sido rechazado por su aspecto débil y afeminado. Cosa que sólo había logrado empeorar su humor. Llegaron a la habitación del rubio ya casi al anochecer. Cenaron un poco de Ramen instantáneo que el pelinegro había comprado. El ojiazul se tiró en su cama dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo, que lo miraba de manera preocupada.

—Senpai, verás cómo todo se arregla pronto.

—No seas tonto Tobi —Deidara hundió más su cara en la almohada, y la voz salía ahogada por la tela— No me darán empleo en esos lugares. Y todo por mi apariencia Uhn. Y ¿qué de malo hay en que yo diga "Uhn"? Uhn.

—Senpai no tiene nada malo —Tobi suspiró, por alguna razón su corazón le pedía a gritos abrazar al ojiazul, pero su mente le negaba esas posibilidades respondiendo que de seguro éste se enojaría, y era lo más probable, así que se debía controlar— Tobi lo ayudará a encontrar un buen trabajo.

—No Tobi, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo por mi culpa Uhn. Quizás me vaya a Konoha, a casa de mi hermano menor y le pida trabajo a él.

— ¿Konoha? Eso está muy lejos Senpai —La sola idea de separarse del rubio le aturdía, no quería que eso pasara. Él debía encontrar una solución— Senpai debe confiar en Tobi.

El ojiazul soltó un retenido suspiro al escuchar cómo la puerta se abría y cerraba saliendo por ella el pelinegro. Estaba solo de nuevo. Hacía un momento deseó que el pelinegro lo abrazara, sí, era extraño querer eso; pero nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada bien? Necesitaba ese abrazo que nunca llegó. Y que enfermizamente anheló. Sonrió con melancolía al sentir cómo una gota salada salía de sus hermosos ojos y recorría la bronceada piel de su rostro. Cerró sus ojos limpiando con su mano el recorrido acuoso que había hecho aquella lágrima cruel, y de improvisto el rubio quedó dormido.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai! ¡Despierta!

El ojiazul escuchaba a lo lejos la inconfundible voz de su Kouhai, y sentía el toque de sus manos en su hombro agitándolo de manera no tan sutil. Soltó un bufido y despertó a regañadientes, frotando sus ojos con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Tobi, Uhn?

—Senpai debe levantarse, hoy debemos seguir con su búsqueda de trabajo.

—No, no quiero. Ya te dije, en un rato llamaré a Naruto y me largaré de aquí.

Tobi, no pudo evitar entristecerse. No quería que él se marchara y a su parecer Deidara tampoco lo quería, sino no lo hubiera dicho como su última opción. Vio al rubio entrar al baño y se sonrojó al escuchar cómo el agua caía. Debía admitir que le gustaba su amigo, él no era un chico enamoradizo. Sólo una vez había tenido una novia llamada Rin, y todo había terminado muy pronto. Pero por un hombre nunca se había sentido atraído, y vivirlo con su mejor amigo era algo difícil de digerir. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y reconociendo el nombre, respondió la llamada.

—Moshi, Moshi. Hola Padre.

—Tobi, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Tobi está bien, un poco triste. ¿Qué es lo que Padre Necesita para que llame a Tobi?

— ¿Es que acaso un padre debe tener una razón para llamar a su hijo?

—…

—Bueno, la verdad es que necesito tu buen ojo para encontrarme un personal.

— ¿Personal? —Tobi entrecerró sus oscuros ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Necesito alguien que se encargue del papeleo en el área de tu Primo Itachi y su Socio, y que sea lo suficientemente inteligente y con enorme creatividad para apoyar en lo que se necesite. Ah, bueno, está de más decir que tenga buena presencia.

—…—Tobi repasó todas y cada una de las especificaciones que su padre le había dado, y definitivamente su mejor amigo daba en 10 con todas, lo había logrado, había encontrado un buen trabajo para su amigo… y su secreto amor— Tobi tiene lo que padre necesita.

—… ¿Lo dices en serio Tobi? —La ronca voz del hombre se escuchaba aliviada, casi como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima— Es que Todas las chicas que encontramos resultan no ser de ayuda.

—¿Chicas?

—Sí, pues claro. Debe ser mujer. Es mujer ¿no?

—¿Eh?

—La persona que tienes pensada para el puesto, es mujer ¿no?

—… —Tobi quedó en silencio… pues obviamente Deidara era un hombre, de cabello largo, pero era un hombre, pero realmente su amigo necesitaba ese puesto y el trabajo era perfecto para él, entonces lo vio salir del baño y lo detalló como nunca lo había hecho, sonrojado pero se atrevió a hacerlo sin importar que el escozor en su corazón iba en aumento: Su cabello rubio largo se adhería a su rostro y cuello, sus finas facciones y sus ojos azules adornaban su hermoso rostro. Su cuerpo era delgado y no era musculoso, sus piernas eran torneadas y si quitabas lo obvio, realmente su amigo tenía un aspecto increíblemente Femenino.

— ¿Tobi? Alegra a este viejo, y dime que es Mujer. Madara Uchiha ya no está para ajetreos en busca de chicas perfectas para el puesto, así que ayúdame.

—Sí, padre —mientras miraba ahora a los ojos azules de quien lo detallaba un poco extrañado por su manera de observarlo— Tobi tiene lo que necesitas. —Sonrió, recibiendo un enorme "gracias" de parte de su padre y luego finalizó la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede Tobi? ¿Por qué me miras así Uhn?

—Tobi es un chico bueno, te ha encontrado trabajo en la empresa de papá como asistente creativo del primo de Tobi y de su socio.

—… ¿Es v-verdad? —Deidara quedó petrificado de la alegría, caminó hasta su amigo y lo abrazó efusivamente sonrojando al menor y sin siquiera notarlo— Es increíble Tobi, Gracias Uhn.

—Sí… es una Casualidad, que necesitasen personal allí. Sólo que Senpai deberá ser mujer. Padre pidió que fuera una mujer, y Tobi dijo que sí.

El rubio lo miró esperando que su amigo sonriera y dijera que era broma, pero no pasaba. Él hablaba en serio. Le había encontrado un trabajo, pero él no era mujer. ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

— ¡NI DE COÑA TOBI! ¡NO ME VESTIRÉ DE MUJER!

.

.

.

.


	2. Misión 2: Aprender

**Casualidad o Causalidad.**

**Misión 2: Aprender.**

—Sí… es una Casualidad, que necesitasen personal allí. Sólo que Senpai deberá ser mujer. Padre pidió que fuera una mujer, y Tobi dijo que sí.

El rubio lo miró esperando que su amigo sonriera y dijera que era broma, pero no pasaba. Él hablaba en serio. Le había encontrado un trabajo, pero él no era mujer. ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? Él no era un tonto. Así que las palabras le llegaron de un golpe, aturdiéndolo y haciéndolo exaltarse y hervir de frustración.

— ¡NI DE COÑA TOBI! ¡NO ME VESTIRÉ DE MUJER!

—Pero Senpai, necesitas el trabajo —Tobi lo miraba de manera triste mezclada con preocupación, sus manos hacían ademanes de que sus palabras eran urgentes a lo sumo— Es un pequeño sacrificio, y Senpai verá que valdrá la pena, papá te pagará muy bien al mes. Más de lo que te dejó tu Oka-san.

—Pero… ¿ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE TOBI, UHN? —La voz suave de Deidara era ahora de un tono de voz elevado y ronco, expresando la molestia que sentía al ver y entender lo que su mejor amigo, que ahora se hundía en su cama un poco asustado, le estaba diciendo.

—Tobi n-no está loco Senpai… p-pero si Senpai nunca ha dejado que Tobi le dé dinero…

—Y no dejaré que lo hagas nunca Uhn —Deidara interrumpió a su Kouhai con una mirada llena de acusación.

—Bien, entonces debes aceptar el trabajo Senpai.

Deidara apartó la vista de su Kouhai, abrió con fuerzas las puertas de su pequeño closet y sacó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Tomó un gran abrigo de color azul claro que estaba tirado en una silla al lado de la puerta gris, y sin mirar a su atónito mejor amigo por última vez, salió de la puerta dando grandes y molestas zancadas.

¿Ser mujer? ¿Por un trabajo en arte? ¿Para no recibir el dinero de Tobi? ¿Por dinero? ¡NUNCA! Una cosa sí era la que tenía Deidara, y la tenía en abundancia… y ese era su gusto por ser hombre. Le gustaba ser hombre, y no lo cambiaría. Sí, era cierto, su cabello era largo y dorado y estúpidamente bien cuidado tanto que era manejable y suave como el de cualquier chica, y también era cierto que nunca se molestó en transformar su cuerpo en uno esculpido como el de, al menos, su Héroe "Batman", pero eso no le quitaba su hombría en ningún momento. No la tiraría ahora por la borda.

Escondió sus manos en los calientes bolsillos de su abrigo, el invierno anunciaba su llegada con el fuerte viento que alborotaba sus rubios y sedosos cabellos y él no quería enfermarse y no tener dinero para comprar las medicinas. Pensándolo bien, no tenía ya el dinero suficiente para siquiera tener una buena comida, ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Cuánto extrañaba la bendita pizza! Lanzó un bufido, estaba cabreado y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Era posible que la vida de un artista fuera tan difícil. Todo por un tonto papel que decía que él era un magnate en el área, y que tristemente no poseía por no haber terminado la Universidad. La vida era una injusticia.

Pateó el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos, y se sentó en un frío banquillo en un solitario parque. A esas horas de la mañana y con ese frío que acechaba, ningún niño, en su sano juicio, iría a jugar a esos lados. Así que aprovechó la soledad. Dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que no le importaba llorar en esos momentos. ¿Qué era la vida? ¿Una especie de juego sádico donde te ponían a prueba para ver de lo que eras capaz de hacer en situaciones como esta?

Pensó en Naruto, él sí había logrado hacer con su vida lo que quería. Sabía que su hermano era de esos que cuando se proponen algo lo terminan, sin importar cómo lo hacen. Y deseó en esos momentos ser como su hermano pequeño.

.

.

.

Pasó todo el día fuera, caminando por las calles solitarias. Llegó a su habitación con la nariz roja por el frío y sus rosados labios titiritaban por falta de calor. Abrió la puerta cerrándola de un portazo, y allí estaba Tobi. Ese desgraciado de Tobi que sólo tenía ideas locas, pero que las tenía porque quería ayudarlo. Lo vio con detenimiento, estaba dormido en su cama y no era de extrañarse ya eran más de las 10 de la noche. Sonrió de medio lado. Le debía tanto a ese optimista chico. Desde que había quedado solo, viviendo en esa habitación de mala muerte, el pelinegro siempre lo había acompañado; más de una vez le había ofrecido dinero al rubio, pero este lo negaba diciendo que el dinero era algo que se ganaba.

Caminó hasta la cama aún con la media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y se sentó en el borde haciendo que con el movimiento el buen chico se despertara. Lo miró con sus ojos azules y no evitó sonreír un poco más al notar lo sonrojado que estaba el pelinegro al verlo tan cerca y tan de repente.

—S-Senpai… Me has asustado. ¿Estás bien? —Tobi logró sentarse en la cama, se frotó los ojos en señal de estar despabilándose aún— Tobi lo esperó, pero no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido.

—Tobi, gracias por ser mi amigo Uhn.

Deidara cerró sus ojos y sin miramientos abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro que con un fuerte sonrojo y con sus ojos abiertos sin mesura, no le quedó más que responderle el abrazo. Tobi sabía que sin duda, ese abrazo sólo significaba un agradecimiento por la amistad, una amistad de años, de momentos buenos y malos, de felicidades y tristezas. ¿Estaba mal sentir que su cuerpo hervía por ese abrazo que representaba solamente una amistad? ¿Debía sentirse culpable por querer ser besado por esos labios rosados de su mejor amigo? ¿Debía alejarse de él, huir, antes de caer en la tentación que esos ojos azules le inducían? ¡No! Simplemente, debía seguir siendo Tobi, el mejor amigo y Kouhai de Deidara.

Respondió al abrazo, y acarició el suave y dorado cabello del chico en sus brazos que lloraba nerviosamente entre sus hombros. Suprimió con fuerzas las ganas de besarlo, besarlo tantas veces, besarle el rostro y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero sólo se limitó a darle pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

—Senpai, no te preocupes. Verás cómo todo se arreglará. Tobi siempre estará con Senpai. Pase lo que pase, siempre contarás conmigo.

—Lo haré Tobi.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo haré —El ojiazul se separó con sumo cuidado de su amigo y secándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas lo observó con determinación y valentía en enormes cantidades— Aceptaré el trabajo, y me vestiré de mujer Uhn.

— ¿Eh? ¿Seguro Senpai? —Tobi sonreía de oreja a oreja, era genial. Ya no se alejaría de él— Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Sí, pero… ¿cómo hago? No tengo ropas de mujer, no sé cómo ser una mujer, Uhn. Lo que hago por dinero.

—Pues, de eso no tienes que preocuparte. Además, ya tengo tu identificación.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Kakuzu… Me debía una… y Tobi fue mientras Senpai estaba fuera y, Kakuzu-san hizo una identificación falsa para Senpai.

—Deidara Iwagakure —El rubio suspiró al ver el carnet que tenía en su mano. La foto que tenía era una cuando él era un jovenzuelo y realmente su aspecto era el de una niña— Al menos no tendré un nombre distinto, Uhn.

—Tobi pensó que al menos le gustaría quedarse con su mismo nombre. Sería menos complicado para Senpai.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo decía que no, Uhn? —Deidara miró cómo el pelinegro sacaba de su bolsillo el celular y marcaba en las teclas para luego llevárselo a su oído.

—Tobi sabía que Senpai aceptaría, lo conozco muy bien… Moshi, Moshi Konan-san. /Sí, Tobi está bien, y Konan-san ¿está bien? /¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esta mañana? /Sí, bueno, ¿Podrás venir mañana Konan-san? /Sí, a la casa de Senpai. /Creo que a las 9:00 am estará bien. /Gracias por todo. Sayonara —El buen chico trancó la llamada con una sonrisa gigantesca plasmada en su rostro— Senpai, es mejor que duerma ahora. Mañana será un largo día. Tobi también se irá.

—Sí, claro Tobi. Sayonara Uhn —Los azules ojos de Deidara observaron cómo el pelinegro salía de su habitación, y sin evitarlo lanzó por completo su cuerpo en la cama lanzando un suspiro gigantesco— Me he metido en un lío enorme, Uhn. Oto-san, Oka-san No vean lo que haré. Por favor, pongan su vista sólo en Naruto. Olvídenme a mí, Uhn. —Cerró sus ojos, adormilado, y el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de dormirse fue que realmente podía ser hasta divertido.

.

.

.

—Senpai, Senpai, Tobi ha llegado con Konan-san. ¡Vamos, levántese!

Deidara murmuró un insulto de manera inteligible, se arrepintió en gran manera de haberle dado a ese loco que tenía por amigo una copia de la llave de la habitación. Maldijo por lo bajo, y al darse vuelta se encontró con un par de ojos mirándolo, añadiendo los de Tobi serían tres pares. Tres… tres personas en su cuarto. ¿Qué rayos significaba esto? Parpadeó rápidamente. Miró a una chica de cabello azulado, y un chico de cabellos naranja. Konan y su Novio Pain. Podía soportar a Konan, pero Pain… ¿Por qué Pain debía ver lo que harían con él?

—Tobi… ¿qué hace Pain aquí, Uhn?

—Yo vengo con mi novia, Idiota. ¿Crees que la dejaría estar en una habitación con dos hombres? Por muy conocidos que sean.

—Hola Dei, tiempo sin verte.

—Hola Konan. Sólo digo una cosa, si Pain va a estar aquí —El rubio se levantó y caminó hasta el baño quedando en la puerta, mirando al chico que tenía el rostro lleno de piercings— que no opine nada, y menos con ínfulas de ser mejor que yo, Uhn.

—No te preocupes Dei, Él no dirá nada. ¿Verdad Pain?

—C-claro… —Pain tragó fuerte al percibir la mirada asesina de su novia sobre él— Además, la gente puede hacer lo que quiera, yo aún no soy Dios para juzgarlos.

—Senpai… no se preocupe… Tobi se hará cargo de todo.

Deidara bufó, y entró en el baño. Cepilló sus dientes y se dio una ducha, cuidando de no mojar su cabello. Y al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio salió del baño con unos pantalones de tela suave, si no estuviera Konan con la toalla hubiera sido suficiente.

—Bien Dei… ven y siéntate justo aquí —Konan le mostró una silla que estaba justo al frente de ella, mientras Pain y el Uchiha estaban sentados en la cama— Tobi me ha dicho que mañana irás a tu nuevo trabajo. Así que debemos apresurarnos. Te enseñaré justo lo esencial. ¿Está bien?

El tono de voz de la peliazul era quedo, suave, pero con autoridad e inteligencia. El rubio asintió, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero no huiría. Había decidido ser un poco más como su hermano Naruto, y lo lograría. Sus azules ojos observaron a Tobi en la cama, lucía atento, y en sus ojos denotaba un apoyo inigualable y en verdad lo agradeció. Vio a Pain, que con una mirada queda, sacaba de su pantalón una bolsa de papitas, la abrió y con sorna dibujada en sus labios sólo atinó a subir sus hombros.

— ¿Qué? Debo disfrutar el momento Deidara. Esto uno no lo ve todos los días.

—Maldito Pain, Uhn.

Deidara saltó de la silla y se disponía a brincar a la cama y moler a golpes al pelinaranja, pero Konan fue más rápida y con un suave movimiento de manos, pero que implicaban gran fuerza, lo tiró de nuevo a la silla.

—Lección Número 1: "Las mujeres no reaccionan de manera violenta".

—Pero, ¿y si alguien me falta el respeto de alguna manera, me quedaré callado, Uhn?

—Te mostraré cómo se debe hacer. Pain, ven aquí —La mujer miró cómo su novio se acercaba a ella, y se paraba justo a su lado— Dime algo inapropiado.

—Eres una vieja loca y amargada que fácilmente podrías asustar a los niños a cualquier hora del día —Pain hablaba de manera lenta, por lo que no se podía decir si lo que decía lo hacía de verdad o sólo era una actuación.

—…— Konan lo miró a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear, y sin mediar palabra levantó su mano abierta y la dejó caer en las pálidas mejillas de su novio, haciendo que un sonido seco llenara el pequeño cuarto, dejando a un rubio y un pelinegro atónitos, no sabiendo si era un juego o no— Idiota… ¿Ves Deidara? Así es como debe ser. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, eh una cachetada con calma y un "idiota" al final, Lo he entendido Uhn. ¿Cuál es la lección 2?

—Lección 2: "Una mujer siempre debe estar presentable". Es decir, tu cabello siempre deberá estar en orden, al igual que el maquillaje y la ropa.

El ojiazul miraba a Konan, y de verdad no podía imaginarse vestido de mujer, era realmente inconcebible. Pero en ese momento admiró a las mujeres. Y si se vestiría de una, debía prestar total atención. Y con sumo esfuerzo ignoró la burlona mirada de Pain, y la de asombro de Tobi, y se dispuso a escuchar lo que la chica de cabello azulado le enseñaba.

Después de unas cuantas horas de lecciones sobre cómo hablar y comportarse como lo haría una mujer, Konan puso de pie a Deidara y con una calma tan característica de ella buscó entre el gran bolso que había traído, unos botines de color negro y de tacón algo alto y después de obligar a Deidara que los usara le colocó encima de su cabeza unos cuantos libros de arte que tenía el rubio en la habitación y que realmente eran pesados.

—Konan… ¿Qué d-demonios pretendes que haga con esto en mi cabeza, Uhn? Casi si logro mantener el equilibrio con estos zapatos.

—Pues caminar. Debes caminar por toda la habitación sin que los libros se te caigan. Si se te cae algún libro, te golpearé.

—Oye, pero dijiste que las mujeres no reaccionan con violencia, Uhn.

—Eso no se aplica justo ahora. Espero que no hayas olvidado que Yo fui tu líder en el gran club de Artes Marciales Mixtas: Akatsuki.

—Sí, además de que mi novia golpea muy fuerte. Si no fuera por eso, yo ya estaría haciendo algún comentario sobre lo bien que se te ven esos zapatos de tacón Deidara-chan.

El pelinaranja resistió la carcajada y volvió a su postura seria al mirar los ojos de Konan arder en llamas al observarlo.

—Vamos Senpai, Tobi confía en que puedes hacerlo. Ganbatte.

Deidara miró de reojo al emocionado Tobi que abrazaba su almohada con fuerza como si con eso lograría darle más ánimos a su amigo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos soltó un suspiro retenido. Presionó fuerte los pies enjaulados en esos botines altos, tanto que parecía no querer despegarlos del suelo. Tras una orden seca de su ex líder Konan, Deidara dio un primer paso, uno pequeño de unos pocos centímetros alejado del pie izquierdo, pero se sintió bien al volver a colocarlo en el suelo sin haberse caído. Orgullosamente, y sintiendo que ya había dominado todo por completo, dio el siguiente paso, pero su pie al parecer no tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo y doblándose un poco el rubio fue a dar al suelo y los libros cayeron deslizándose bien lejos mostrando hojas coloridas que mostraban las obras de arte de esas personas reconocidas.

— ¡Senpai! — El buen chico corrió hasta donde estaba el rubio y de manera algo asustada lo levantó del suelo— Es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí Senpai. Buscaremos otro trabajo para ti, y yo hablaré con Padre y buscaremos a una chica para el puesto.

— ¡No Tobi! —Deidara terminó de acomodarse dando dos pasos alejándose del pelinegro y observándolo con sus azules ojos acuosos pero con determinación; era humillante, pero debía hacerlo ya lo había prometido— ¡No digas Tonterías Tobi, Uhn! Ya había dicho que lo haría. ¿Acaso crees que soy un tonto sin valor en sus palabras, Uhn?

—No he dicho eso Senpai. Tobi —El pelinegro bajó el rostro, debía apoyar a su mejor amigo hoy y siempre— Lo apoya. Sé que puede hacerlo.

—Bien parejita —la peliazul los miró a ambos con una mueca de sonrisa dibujada en su rostro— Pain y yo debemos irnos. Dei, sigue practicando. Mañana sin duda estaré aquí a primera hora para ayudarte escoger la ropa de las que te traje en ese bolso, y a maquillarte.

La chica y su novio de muchos piercings salieron de la habitación después de despedirse de los dos chicos que aún se miraban. Deidara suspiró y volvió a intentarlo. Y aunque se cayó varias veces no dejó de practicar. Tobi sólo se mantuvo a distancia sentado en la cama mirando a su Senpai tratar de aprender cómo caminaban las mujeres con zapatos altos. Sonrió para sí, si su amigo fuera mujer él definitivamente no tendría estos problemas con sus sentimientos. Simplemente no habría ningún problema si él le decía cómo su corazón saltaba al sentirlo cerca, o cuánto lo provocaban esos labios y esos azules ojos. Pero no, por más que un hombre se vista de mujer, seguirá siendo un hombre. Y dudaba que siendo ambos hombres Deidara lo aceptara como más que un simple amigo o hermano.

.

.

.

**Notas Finales:**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Es mi primer SasoDei, aunque sea como un ItaSasoDeiTobi xD **

**Espero su apoyo. Las quiero mis lindas Fujoshis.**

**Yo soy una Fujoshi gracias a Mi amiga Deidara-Inuzuka xD ella me llevó por el camino Yaoístico y me ha dado muchos consejos para hacer este fic. :P**

**Reviews:**

**Nessie no Iwagakure-blankiss: **jajajajaaj ya verás cómo será kekekekekeke –risa diabólica- mwajajajaja me gusta que Dei sea el Uke. Pero es que Deidara quiere ser Seme. :P lol lástima que yo soy quien escribe el fic y no ese wapo rubio jajajaja muchas gracias por el review miauuu He tardado porque no había tenido internet hasta hoy :P ¿Qué te ha parecido este capi? ¿Va bien?

**AkasunanoYuuki: **Aquí está el siguiente capi. Gracias por tu Review, espero que aunque no tengas cuenta puedas seguir el fic miauuu. :D

**Mar: **Por más Seme que Dei quiera ser, terminó vestido de mujer jajajajajaja lol. Ah sí, me encanta poner que Dei y Narutín son hermanos. Ese Minato era un peeeerrrro pillo pervertido que tenía varias mujeres. xD lol Espero que este capi te haya gustado miauuu. Asghsakfgsagfkajsgfdgadlah Gracias por el Review.

**Satomi chan10: **Bien aquí la estoy continuando, será una historia muy loca. xD Pobre Dei, a lo que lo he llevado a hacer. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review, y por tus palabras :$ Espero tu apoyo en los capis que vengan.

.

.

.

Las quiero Muchoooooooo

Gracias por sus reviews. Espero sus opiniones sobre este segundo capi. Arriba el SasoDei. /o/

Un Katsu Artísticamente Eterno.

:D

Matta Ne.

Saranghae.


	3. Misión 3: Reconocimiento del lugar

**Casualidad o Causalidad**

**Misión 3: Reconocimiento del Lugar.**

**Disclaimer: Toda esta gente que aparece aquí, es de mi Amado Masashi –Asesino de personajes- Kishimoto xD Awww amo al Mangaka, por más maluco q sea. xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo era que había llegado a esto? Miró a su lado izquierdo y ahí estaba Tobi. Al menos no estaba solo. Frente a ellos se mostraba un imponente edificio que pregonaba en unas grandes y hermosas letras "Uchiha's Corp", y debajo de las letras había un gran símbolo de un abanico dividido en 2 partes, la de arriba era roja y la mitad de abajo era de un color blanco. Este abanico era el símbolo que representaba a tan prestigiada familia, Los Uchiha.

Tobi caminó con toda la confianza del mundo por los hermosos, lujosos y brillantes pasillos de la gran empresa, seguido por un tímido Deidara que no estaba muy seguro ahora de lo que había decidido. Los azules ojos seguían al pelinegro, lo detallaba en la manera en cómo saludaba a todos, y cómo los empleados le respondían de una manera muy amena. Deidara supuso que lo conocían desde que era un niño, además Tobi tenía ese no sé qué, que hacía que las personas lo quisieran y le abrieran paso en sus vidas, así como le había pasado a él mismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminar, y subir en el ascensor al último piso, llegaron a la oficina del dueño de todo ese imperio. El rubio caminó lo mejor que pudo en sus tacones medios de los botines negros que llevaba, y observó con detalle la gran puerta de madera con hermosos decorados de arabescos en relieve, que surcaban en su esplendor; lo que más le llamó la atención fue la manilla de la puerta, tenía una extraña forma de la cara de un Kitsune, pudo reconocer que era el mítico Kyuubi ya que sus nueve colas se esparcían por la madera que rodeaba la manilla. Deidara sonrió por lo bajo, de verdad este tipo era algo egocéntrico. Miró la gran placa dorada con bordes de oro, y el nombre lo profesaba en hermosas letras rojas: Dr. Madara Uchiha.

El buen chico abrió la puerta saludando de manera extravagante y alocada al serio hombre que estaba sentado en el gran escritorio, y que al verlo se levantó con una sonrisa enorme y de la misma manera recibió a su hijo con un abrazo.

—Tobi, Hijo has llegado.

—Sí padre, Tobi está aquí y he traído a la señorita Iwagakure conmigo.

—Buen día Sr. Uchiha.

El mayor no perdió detalle de la rubia que había entrado. Era hermosa, pensó. Tenía un precioso cabello rubio, largo y bien cuidado. Ojos azules como el cielo. Un buen gusto por la ropa. Le gustaba la gran falda ajustada un poco en la cintura y suelta desde ahí hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, y de un serio y frío color negro. Su camisa era un poco ancha y la mitad de la misma era oculta bajo la falda, logrando así una elegante caída de la tela, era de un color turquesa que resaltaba a sus hermosos ojos, y la hacía ver más elegante. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias negras y los botines que le daban un poco más de altura. Debía reconocerlo, Tobi había escogido bien. Tanto que estaba pensando en tomarla como su asistente y dejar a Itachi por fuera, y que buscara a otra.

El rubio por su parte, estaba hecho un mar de nervios. Sintió que era más que observado por ese par de ojos negros pertenecientes al padre de Tobi. Parecía como que ese señor de cabellos negros, lacios y largos y peinados de una forma un poco o bastante juvenil para la edad que debía tener el jefe Uchiha. Los azules ojos observaron con detalle la hermosa ropa que usaba el dueño de toda la torre y de la mayoría de las cosas de toda la ciudad y otras ciudades; Deidara debía admitir que tenía un buen gusto por la ropa. Armani. Ese hermoso traje negro con una camisa bajo él, de color roja intensa, se veía suave como la seda. El rubio quedó petrificado por la elegancia que portaba el padre de su mejor amigo. En ese instante agradeció enormemente nunca haber ido a la casa de Tobi, o que cuando había ido su padre no estuviera ahí, porque sería muy complicado explicar todo ante una figura tan intimidante como la de él.

—A ver Señorita Iwagakure, Su nombre es…

—Deidara, Señor —El ojiazul trató de endulzar un poco su voz para hacerla parecer como el de una chica que habla un tanto grueso y al parecer lo logró sin dificultades, el ensayo de la noche anterior le había ayudado a lo grande— Iwagakure Deidara es mi nombre, Uhn.

—Bien —El mayor de los Uchiha la invitó a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio, que era hermosa de por sí, con unos sutiles toques de la época victoriana, y luego él se sentó en su gran asiento como presidente y gran dueño de las Corporaciones Uchiha, mirando cómo su hijo tomaba el otro asiento al lado de Deidara— Veo que mi hijo Tobi ha escogido bien.

—Sí es cierto Padre. Tobi conoce a Deidara-san desde hace varios años, y sé que es una persona de principios, y gran amor por el arte. Además es muy inteligente y hábil. Sé que no se defraudará al contratarla.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me gusta su estilo. Bueno, Señorita Deidara… desde hoy será una trabajadora ejemplar de esta hermosa corporación. Desde hoy estará en el área de arte visual y manual, llamado Ojo de Luna. Ahí está mi sobrino Itachi Uchiha y su socio Akasuna no Sasori, que ya deberían estar aquí, pero al no estar supongo que Tobi la llevará hasta ellos para conocerlos y empezar con su trabajo. Créame que si no fuera de vital importancia en esa área, la dejaría trabajando aquí conmigo.

Deidara se revolvió en su asiento. Era su imaginación o… ¿El papá de su mejor amigo le estaba coqueteando? De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Al entrar a ese lugar así como una chica nunca se imaginó que podría parecerle atractiva a algún chico. Y mucho menos al dueño de todo. Debía hacer una estrategia. A su jefe no lo vería casi, pero al resto de chicos que se le acercara los trataría mal a lo sumo. Así los alejaría de él en un instante. Como decía Konan —y esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza— Una mujer nunca debe actuar con violencia, o estar mal arreglada, comportarse indecorosamente y todas esas otras tonterías que le había recordado en la mañana.

—Muchas gracias Señor, Uhn.

—No te preocupes. Bien, señorita. Tenga —le entregó un papel que Deidara lo notó como su contrato, al que leyó y al estar de acuerdo, sobre todo con el pago, firmó y devolvió a las anchas manos del pelilargo— Muy bien, desde ahora trabajas para Uchiha's Corp. Bienvenida. Tobi llévala con Itachi y Sasori. Tu primo también estará contento de verte.

Tobi se levantó seguido de un rubio que se inclinó agradeciendo al Mayor por la oportunidad dada. Sabía que se esforzaría. Sólo esperaba no echar todo a perder luego. Y que sus jefes inmediatos, ese tal Itachi y el tal Sasori no fueran personas desagradables.

Ambos chicos salieron de la oficina de Madara, caminando a paso suave, ya que Deidara estaba sufriendo un mar de dolores e incomodidades gracias a esos malditos botines. En ese instante maldijo grandemente a las personas que los habían inventado, a los que los cocieron, y armaron, y a quienes los vendieron, y a Konan por comprarlos, y a él mismo por usarlos en estos momentos. Eso era un suplicio, una auto-tortura que las mujeres usaban a diario. Después de bajar varios pisos en el ascensor, Deidara fue guiado por el pelinegro de su mejor amigo por un pasillo que encontró de lo más hermoso. Todo el piso era cubierto por unas hermosas alfombras rojas, que se veían suaves y que lo llamaban a probar con sus pies descalzos la suavidad de la misma y quedarse así todo el resto del día. Tuvo que contenerse para no mandar a volar a sus zapatos y correr por todo el piso y por la alfombra gritando "Libertad", o algo así.

El ojinegro lo miró con un poco de curiosidad, quería saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo así que paró para averiguarlo antes de llegar a la oficina de su primo Itachi.

—Senpai —Su voz era como un susurro, sólo para que ellos dos pudieran escuchar y nadie más— ¿Estás bien?

—No, Tobi. Estos Zapatos están asesinando a mis pies Uhn. Necesito sentarme y descansar las piernas y mis pies, Uhn. Ellos lo necesitan.

—Sí, ya casi llegamos a la oficina. Pero me preguntaba si estaba bien con respecto a lo de estar aquí. Tobi siente un extraño sentimiento, como si fuera a pasar algo que hará que Senpai y Tobi se sientan mal.

— ¡Ay Tobi, por amor al arte, No seas tan supersticioso Uhn! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Uhn. Ahora camina, y llévame con tu primo y su socio.

Tobi obedeció y siguió con su ruta a la oficina de Itachi y Sasori, pero es que la verdad desde que su padre le dio el contrato al rubio y observó cómo éste lo firmaba, su corazón dio un vuelco y su pecho se oprimió. Pensó mientras caminaba que no debió haberle hecho esa propuesta a Deidara. ¿Qué sucedería si algo le iba a pasar a la luz de sus ojos? ¿Y si pasaba por malas cosas ahí? No quería que nadie dañara a su Senpai, porque estaba seguro de que no sabría cómo reaccionar ante la persona que dañara al que era tan importante para él.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a otra hermosa puerta. Esta era un poco más extraña pensó Deidara. Era completamente de color caoba, y en relieve estaba dibujado un gran escorpión rojo con su cola y aguijón levantados como si estuvieran dispuestos a atacar y las tenazas bien abiertas, y sobre él la placa que pregonaban los apellidos "Uchiha y Akasuna". Tres comas negras adornaban a la hermosa manilla que era decorada como si de un ojo rojo humano se tratase. Era fascinante. Definitivamente el egocentrismo se respiraba en cada rincón de la torre. O eso le pareció al rubio, que le entró curiosidad por saber cómo eran los demás pisos y puertas.

Sus azules ojos notaron cómo su mejor amigo abría aquella puerta de hermoso diseño sin tocar o dar previo aviso. Deidara asumió que al ser hijo del dueño de todo el imperio Uchiha, y ser el primo de Itachi, quien estaría en esa oficina, le daba el derecho de entrar así, pero ninguno los dos se imaginó encontrar por accidente lo que encontró ahí en el escritorio, dejando que Tobi se quedara con la mano levantada y su boca semi abierta como para decir algo.

Deidara dirigió su mirada hacia su petrificado y sonrojado amigo y la llevó en dirección hacia donde estaba la de él.

Un chico de cabellos negros y largos amarrados en una coleta, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de un chico pelirrojo y de baja estatura que estaba sentado en el escritorio. Los azules ojos como el cielo no perdieron ningún detalle. La mano del pelinegro que asoció como Itachi, tomaba la nuca del ojimiel que identificó como Sasori, y lo atraía más a él provocando un roce de labios que a la vista del rubio derrochaba necesidad y una fuerte atracción sexual entre ellos dos.

Quedó atónito y a la vez sonrojado cuando vio cómo ese par se separaban uno del otro como si quemaba ese contacto que habían creado, y todo porque el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos los había visto a él y a Tobi verlos como tontos. Sus orbes se pararon en los de color miel que le respondieron la mirada, convirtiendo eso en un duelo de miradas. Por parte del Pelirrojo, esos azules orbes lo habían cabreado, interrumpido y fastidiado. No sabía quién era esa chica, pero si se atrevía a decir algo con respecto a lo que había pasado, le haría sentir que no debió de haber nacido, y lo lograría sólo con su mirada y ciertas palabras que usaría. Y por parte del Rubio, esos ojos de un exquisito color miel y con reflejos grises, lo habían atrapado y lo habían hecho sentir realmente como hechizado. No sabía qué rayos pasaba, debía ser la ropa que llevaba puesta, o el intensivo que le había dado Konan, pero se sintió realmente atraído por ese chiquillo Escorpión.

..

..

..

..

**Notas Finales:**

**Y… ¿qué les ha parecido? :D**

**Waaa lo repito, es mi primer SasoDei, aunque es como un ItaSasoDeiTobi**

**Y además es mi primer fic Yaoi que hago :O**

**Primero que nada, gracias, enormes gracias por sus reviews, follows, y favs.**

**De verdad las quiero mucho.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic. Eso es genialoso para mí.**

**Y me animan a seguir. :D**

**Mar: **Pues aquí te he traído la conti xDD yo estoy también expectante con este fic, y con lo que le pasará a nuestro querido prota Dei. xDD Y pues sí, mi amiga **Deidara-Inuzuka** Me pasó una imagen de Dei cuando era más chico y waaaa era la propia chica *O* así que de ahí me vino la idea. Jejejeje. Espero siga siendo de tu agrado. Un beso. Y gracias por leer y por dejar review :D

**AkasunanoYuuki: **En serio? Waaaaaa mi fic recibe su primer review –corre por el cuarto con la laptop en las manos- gracias de veras. *O* Tranqui todo queda entre nekos xDDDD no suena gay… :P a menos de que te guste Amber Liu… fuck amo a esa tía, es tan varonilmente sexy T_T bueh, bueh, al fic xD espero q te guste este cap, y que viva el SasoDei… Yeah… pues tengo sorpresas para Tobi-kun xDD mwajajajajaja jejejejeej pero te tendré en mente, un día que él esté muy triste le doy tu Nick.. xD va? Besos. Y cuídate. Espero tus reviews.

**No te dire quien (No importa ya sé quién eres xD jajajaja): **Sí que lo hiciste aneki… xD aún recuerdo tu cara de niña buena al ofrecerme Jonjou Romántica xDDD jejejejeeje y yo caí… y no he podido salir. Buaaaa… ahh pes sí, Minato y sus hijos regados por ahí. Ese tipo… menos mal Kushina lo aceptó así. xD ah bueno claaaaro, sería ilógico decir "Muere" xD jajaja aunque puedes decir algo como: "Muere parte del chakra de Minato que está en Naruto" xD y listo xD… ahm seh seh Dei, ese Sem… nooooo nooooo no lo es… él es Uke… xD aunque aquí quería ponerlo como seme de Tobi. :D va? Me has matado con lo del refresco jajajaj pero recuerdas q a la final Tobi terminó llevándolo? xD

**Satomi chan10: **No te reprimas con los reviews XD me gusta leerlos. XD y pues, A mí me encanta el SasoDei, pero el ItaSaso también :O es difícil escribir este fic, cuando hay de ambos xD jajajaja pero me alegra de que les guste. Gracias por tu review. Tenía miedo de no haber hecho bien las cosas con Konan y Pain, pero creo que sí salió bien :D Ahm sí, Tobi es un buen chico; recién descubre sus sentimientos por el rubio, y no quiere alejarlo de él, pero todo se le complicará ahora. Pobre Tobi, tan buen chico que es. Y Dei, tan Uke. xD lo que tiene que hacer el pobre xDDD Pero todo le mejorará, o eso espero. xD Gracias por tu apoyo, lectura y review. Besos. Y gracias. De veras.

**Minna-san Arigato Gozaimasu.**

**De verdad gracias por todo… me esforzaré en este loco fic. Y deseo su apoyo y ánimo. Besos. :D**

**Me despido**

**Sayonara**

**Matta ne**

**¡Un Katsu Artísticamente Eterno!**

**Arriba el SasoDei /o/**


End file.
